Sexo telefónico
by Spike Darke
Summary: John está estresado y recurre a la satisfacción personal para relajarse un poco, cuando se exaspera al no poder tener una erección pensando en mujeres, recibe una llamada de Sherlock.


El silencio del apartamento fue roto por el rubio, que en esos momentos se encontraba de vuelta en éste, buscando relajarse tras tanto ajetreo aprovechando la marcha del Detective Consultor.

¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que satisfaciéndose a uno mismo?

Quienquiera que estuviese ahí arriba se lo había puesto en bandeja visto lo solitario que se encontraba.

Además, la vida sexual del doctor se extinguía a cada día que pasaba con Sherlock pues en aquel lugar no podía tener intimidad nunca y para colmo jamás pasó a mayores con ninguna de sus novias y ello era en parte una de las causas de su estado.

Necesitaba hacerlo o explotaría.

Literalmente.

Y el sillón se le antojó un buen lugar para cometer aquella pícara travesura.

Se sentó en él con las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas y comenzó a acariciarse por encima de los pantalones, despacio…aun tenía que encontrar a la mujer que caldearía su mente y lo que no era su mente.

Pensó en sus ex novias pero no podía con ello, todas y cada una pasaban por su cabeza como un flashback de la ruptura, cosa la cual no le excitaba lo más mínimo.

John Watson no era un hombre sencillo en ese aspecto, bastante delicado en cuanto a gustos, no solía agradarle cualquier chica o mujer hasta el punto de poder fantasear con ella.

Y ello, recalcaba siempre, no era excusa para dudar de su heterosexualidad.

Simplemente era un hombre delicado, de los que, según él, pocos quedaban.

* * *

><p>El vibrar del móvil le sacó de su ensimismamiento, dudando seriamente en si contestar o no al final optó por la primera opción pues era Sherlock quien le requería, aunque le extrañaba bastante que lo hiciera llamándole, puesto que era más dado a los SMS.<p>

Por ese detalle únicamente fue por lo que aceptó la llamada, intrigado se acercó el móvil al oído.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿John? –se burló el detective.

-¿Qué haces llamándome? –cuestionó curioso el rubio.

-Será que me gusta escuchar tu voz y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir cuando eres la pareja de alguien ¿No? –volvió con la sorna.

-¿Te gusta mi voz, "Sher"? – bromeó a la par John, con voz melosa.

-Sabes que me encanta…y más cuando me llamas así…-continuó el detective devolviéndole el ataque al rubio.

De sobra sabía que Holmes no lo estaba diciendo en serio, es más, debía estar bebido o algo por el estilo pues tanta jocosidad no era normal en él.

Aunque debía admitir que el tono de voz que había usado en esos momentos el detective le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo bastante placentero en todo su ser.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, seguramente sería por eso, no más.

A pesar de las consecuencias que traía consigo el seguir con el juego, John continuó.

-¿Te gustaría que te llamara así siempre, Sher?

-Ah…llámame así y puedo jurar que te hare mío cada vez que mi nombre salga de tus labios…-respondió con picardía Sherlock.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna entera consiguiendo ponerle los pelos de punta.

Su cuerpo se descontrolaba y aunque lo negara a John le estaba gustando todo aquello, la voz del detective le resultaba terriblemente excitante.

Consiguió la erección que buscaba en un primer momento, algo avergonzado a decir verdad pues sus esquemas de heterosexual se estaban desmoronando delante de sus narices a causa de aquella voz tan sensual.

Pero qué demonios, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tragó saliva e introdujo la mano bajo sus pantalones, acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

-¿Cómo me…harás tuyo, Sher?

-¿Acaso no te lo estás imaginando, John…?

La ropa le apretaba demasiado por lo que decidió que los pantalones no le hacían falta, los desabrochó y bajó hasta la altura de las rodillas mientras mantenía el teléfono en el oído aguantándolo con el hombro, cosa la cual le resultó bastante complicada.

-¿Quieres…que…me lo imagine? –cuestionó ya fuera de broma.

-Nos ves ahí, a los dos, devorándonos a besos contra la repisa de la chimenea... ¿Uh?

Silencio, esperaba la respuesta del rubio el cual inconscientemente desvió la mirada hasta aquel lugar, no pudo evitar el pensar acerca de ello.

Sherlock lo empujaba con suavidad, hasta que su espalda topara con la repisa, cosa la cual aprovecharía el detective para lanzarse encima suya y tomar sus labios con fiereza con el punto a su favor dado de que el doctor se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y él.

Podía imaginarse cada beso, cada choque entre los dientes, cada exploración con la lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena.

-S-sí…-respondió tras un leve espacio de tiempo en el cual se había deleitado con sus pensamientos.

El dolor de la erección lo estaba matando por lo que los bóxers tomaron el mismo camino que los pantalones, tomó su miembro enteramente con la mano y comenzó moviéndola lentamente.

-Fíjate en cómo te desnudo, John…en cómo tu ropa va cayendo, deslizándose por tu piel antes de tocar el suelo…míralo bien…como muerdo tu pecho y me arrodillo ante ti…¿Lo ves?

Claro que lo veía, Sherlock lucía demasiado sexy bajando con leves mordiscos y besos por su torso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, el cual comenzaba a desabrochar.

-S-sí…sí, Sher…

Aumento inconscientemente la velocidad de su mano y no puedo evitar que aquel traidor gemido escapara por sus labios. Mierda, Holmes le había pillado.

-Y ahora desabrochó tu pantalón…y el mío…tengo una…erección ¿Has visto lo que me provocas, John?

-Ahh…s-sigue, Sher…

Ya no podía más, no era consciente de sus actos, aquella pregunta había conseguido nublarle la capacidad de raciocinio, jodida voz tan sensual.

-Y mientras tomo tu miembro entre mis labios…¿Puedes notarlo, John?...

-Mmm…n-no aguantaré mucho…

Cada vez más rápido, no podía más, no le llegaba suficiente sangre al cerebro (claro que ahora mismo estaba concentrada en otra parte de su anatomía) para pararse a pensar en que aquellas maneras en Holmes eran mucho más que extrañas.

No le importaba, quería oír más, quería llegar al orgasmo escuchando al detective.

Tras ello ya vería lo que haría.

-¿Te estás masturbando…? –preguntó con ese tono tan pícaro el cual le estaba haciendo enloquecer.

-S-sí…-balbuceó.

-¿Piensas en mí…verdad?

-Ahh…S-sher…no puedo…-gimió el doctor.

-¿Lo haces, verdad? Dime que sí, John…dímelo…

Su voz, no podía resistirse.

-Sí…m-maldita sea…

John apretó con fuerza los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados, preso del placer…y de aquel que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer tras el móvil.

-Quiero oírte terminar, John…vamos…

-S-sher…

-Satisfácete para mí, John Watson.

Aquella frase fue el desencadenante de su placentera agonía, con un gemido ronco y un leve arquear de espalda consiguió expulsar su semilla, la cual terminó manchando su mano y parte de sus pantalones.

Había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida, no podía negárselo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo como normalmente hacía, Watson fue consciente de lo que había hecho ante Sherlock, o al menos al oído de éste.<p>

-¿Estás ahí, John?

-¿¡Qué me has hecho! –preguntó presa de la vergüenza y casi a punto del ataque de ansiedad.

-Bueno, solo quería comprobar tus gustos sexuales…aunque sinceramente, he llegado a tres conclusiones…

Holmes pudo escuchar el quejido de John al otro lado de la línea, indiferente de ello, prosiguió.

-Una, tu heterosexualidad en estos momentos se está dudando en demasía…

Watson emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

-¡Esto no significa nada, Sherlock! –le espetó.

-Dos, te gusto…o al menos el sonido de mi voz te parece algo excitante.

Ante esto el detective no supo en qué escudarse, simplemente enrojeció.

-Tres…yo que tú, me revisaría esos problemas de eyaculación precoz.

-¡Sherlock! ¡No tengo eyaculación precoz! –exclamó a grito pelado el doctor, amenazando casi con dejar sordo al detective.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…era…¿Cómo se llama?...una…¿Broma?

Watson bufó.

-Pues a mí no me ha hecho gracia.

-Bueno, debo dejarte…me reclaman.

-¿Sherlock? –le llamó el rubio sin darle tiempo a colgar.

-¿Sí, John? – cuestionó con pesadez el detective.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Digamos que…es una historia muy larga…

Y colgó, sin más. Dejando a un John Watson anonadado al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p>Sherlock giró sobre sus pasos en aquella habitación la cual ya conocía y se acercó a la cama, dónde una atractiva Irene Adler le esperaba ataviada como la última vez; uniforme de batalla y el abrigo del detective encima, con la única diferencia de que esa vez también se había adueñado de SU bufanda azul tan característica.<p>

-¿Terminó ya? ¡Qué rapidez! –dijo la morena mientras apretaba los extremos de la bufanda contra su pecho.

-Ya está hecho, ahora si no es molestia, devuélveme mis pertenencias…creo que dejarme sin mi ropa de abrigo una semana ya fue suficiente castigo, no sé cómo te las ingeniaste para entrar en mi apartamento…-Holmes frunció el ceño.

Adler se levantó y anduvo hacia él, moviendo generosamente las caderas bajo el abrigo.

-No, no –le silenció poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios- déjame torturarte un poco más…

Irene acarició sin pudor la entrepierna del detective, pudiendo comprobar de propia mano los efectos que los gemidos del doctor Watson habían causado en él.

-Ahora que sé lo que John provoca en ti…quizá me dé el lujo de juguetear con ambos un rato más, no en vano la experiencia con el "sexo telefónico" ha sido divertida ¿No crees?

Sonrió y dio media vuelta, regresando de nuevo a la cama.

-Me gustaría poder estar en tu apartamento cuando vuelvas a verle, eso sí sería divertido…

La Mujer suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, dejando la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación.


End file.
